Potion Pingmerium
by Anne Bronte
Summary: Dans HP, la famille dont on entend le plus souvent parler doit bien être les Weasley... Ici les aînés Bill et Charlie sont enfin mis en valeur, durant une de leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Read and enjoy !
1. Potion Pingmerium

  
_**Ma première fanfic postée ici ! **_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ;)**_

* * *

**Résumé :** Dans l'histoire d'Harry Potter, la famille dont on entend le plus souvent parler doit bien être la famille Weasley... Malgré cette renommée, des côtés sombres planent cependant au dessus d'eux... Non non, ne vous en faites pas, ma fanfic ne parle ni de M. Weasley partisan de Peter Pettigrow, ni de Mme Weasley devenue célèbre chanteuse pour la radio des sorciers mais traquée par un serial killer fou à lier, et encore moins de l'ascension de la Goule au pouvoir du Ministère de la Magie... Non, l'obscurité dont je parle concerne en fait les deux aînés Bill et Charlie, et le fait qu'on les connait très peu dans l'histoire de JKR. Ma fanfic relate donc une de leurs sept années à Poudlard, où je vous propose de faire connaissance avec MON personnage inventé par moi-même personnellement : Ana Prewett. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Potion Pingmerium, lepprechaune au chocolat et Joyeux Anniversaire...**

**Chapitre 1 : Potion Pingmerium.**

Tout était calme à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les cours étaient terminés depuis plus de deux heures, mais à vingt heures quinze, la majorité des élèves était occupée à leurs devoirs, révisait pour un examen, ou encore remplissait un bon de commande au magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko, dans leur salle commune respective. Une autre majorité était enfermée à la bibliothèque et s'instruisait grâce aux innombrables livres de magie. Une plus petite partie d'élèves épuisés et libérés de devoirs se trouvait déjà à leur dortoir. Et une plus infime quantité s'était libérée de la surveillance des responsables pour pouvoir tranquillement enfreindre quelques règlements... ou tout simplement pour réviser dans une salle déserte d'Arithmancie du couloir du troisième étage comme Bill Weasley. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien à se reprocher, d'autant plus qu'il était lui-même responsable, portant l'insigne de préfet-en-chef épinglée sur son torse. S'il s'était écarté des autres, c'était simplement pour réviser tranquillement ses épreuves d'ASPIC qu'il passerait à la fin de l'année scolaire. Car dans sa salle commune régnait un trop grand vacarme, et aucune autorité, pas même celle du professeur McGonagall, n'aurait pu l'atténuer. Les cheveux roux retombant devant ses yeux, Bill Weasley trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à rédiger les propriétés que possédait la Pierre de Lune.

Vingt heures dix-sept. Une énorme explosion retentit dans le couloir du deuxième étage, se fit entendre depuis le Grand Hall jusqu'au couloir du quatrième étage, et sortit même par les fenêtres ouvertes pour arriver jusqu'aux oreilles du garde-chasse. Au deuxième étage, deux élèves s'étaient mis à courir à toute jambe. L'un était un garçon aux cheveux courts et roux, possédant des petits yeux marrons et d'innombrables tâches de rousseur, l'autre était une fille aux cheveux bruns tendant vers le roux, à la peau claire, avec des yeux vifs également marrons. La fille, Anna Prewett, était partie dans un grand fou rire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler, ce qui ralentit son allure.

-Dépêche-toi ! Ordonna Charlie avec un grand sourire, une fois arrivé au bout du couloir.

Soudain Anna s'arrêta net de rire. La voix du concierge Rusard tonnait à l'autre bout du couloir.

-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? QUI OSE FAIRE UN PAREIL TAPAGE ?

Anna redoubla de vitesse et se précipita vers Charlie.

-JE VOUS ASSURE QU'ILS SERONT RENVOYES ! PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL, CA VIENT D'ICI !

Les deux élèves de Gryffondor tournèrent le couloir juste à temps pour échapper au regard du concierge et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Prise dans son élan, et trop occupée à rire pour voir où allait Charlie, Anna prit l'escalier qui montait jusqu'au troisième étage, tandis que son meilleur ami descendait l'escalier voisin.

-Que fais-tu ? Cria ce dernier. Par ici !

Alors qu'Anna se retournait et posait un pied sur la marcha du dessous, la voix du concierge se fit à nouveau entendre et paraissait plus près.

-Par ici ! Cria-t-il à quelqu'un. J'ai entendu des voix !

Sans même réfléchir, Charlie descendit au premier étage tandis qu'Anna arriva au palier du troisième. Elle courut à nouveau à en perdre haleine, et entendit bientôt des pas dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'une classe et regarda derrière elle. Elle vit une ombre contre un mur près de l'escalier. Quelqu'un montait les marches qu'elle venait de prendre. Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et la referma derrière elle. Elle s'appuya le front contre le battant et reprit son souffle en riant à moitié. Puis lentement elle se retourna et sursauta en poussa un cri étouffé. Bill Weasley, le préfet-en-chef qui appartenait à la même maison qu'elle, s'était retourné sur sa chaise et la regardait en haussant les sourcils. Des rouleaux de parchemins sur la table montraient qu'il était en train de travailler. Surprise, essoufflée, Anna était incapable de parler. Ce fut lui qui rompit très vite le silence.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, elle était en train de chercher une histoire valable qui pourrait excuser le fait qu'elle se cachait dans cette pièce.

-Cette explosion... Tu en es responsable ? Insista Bill en dégageant un air à la fois évidant et amusé.

Soudain, ils entendirent la personne qui était arrivée au bout du couloir commencer à ouvrir toutes les portes sur son passage pour dénicher le coupable.

-S'il te plait, ne me dénonce pas, dit soudain Anna en retrouvant la parole et en faisant un pas en avant. Sinon ils... ils vont me virer de l'équipe de Quidditch, ou même de Poudlard.

En cet instant précis, la plaisanterie qu'ils venaient de faire, elle ne la trouvait plus drôle du tout.

Bill la considéra un instant. Puis un faible sourire qui en disait long passa sur ses lèvres. Prise au dépourvue, le cœur battant la chamade, Anna entendit la porte du placard à balai voisin s'ouvrir à la volée. Dans un dernier geste d'espoir, elle se décala vers sa droite, pour rester cachée derrière la porte une fois celle-ci ouverte. Puis très vite, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, la porte de la salle d'Arithmancie s'ouvrit brusquement.

Bill Weasley se leva d'un bond, et au grand étonnement d'Anna, prit un air en alerte.

-Professeur McGonagall, dit-il aussitôt, que se passe-t-il ?

Le souffle coupé, Anna n'osait pas bouger d'un poil.

-Weasley, aboya le professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, que faites-vous ici ?

-Je révisais, répondit Bill en montrant ses affaires étalées sur la table, mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi y a-t-il eu une explosion ?

-Des petits malins ont fait exploser une potion Pingmerium à l'étage du dessous !

-Une... une potion Pingmerium ? Répéta Bill, sidéré.

-Oui une potion Pingmerium ! Répéta pour la troisième fois la directrice adjointe, sans respirer, à en perdre la voix. Tout le couloir du deuxième étage est devenu rose-bonbon !

Anna se mordit les lèvres à bientôt saigner tellement elle avait envie de rire.

-J'étais en train d'en poursuivre un ici même ! Continua leur professeur.

-J'ai en effet entendu des bruits de pas passer devant la porte il y a un instant, ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre côté.

Bill pointa le doigt vers sa droite, et semblait se forcer à ne pas regarder l'endroit où se cachait Anna, et à ne pas rire non plus.

-Dépêchez-vous de ranger vos affaires et aidez-nous à retrouver les auteurs de cette potion, dit alors sèchement le professeur McGonagall avant de refermer la porte pour se précipiter vers le côté que venait de lui indiquer le préfet en chef.

Avec un petit sourire, Bill tourna son regard vers Anna qui s'approchait craintivement de lui.

-Qui était avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en s'attendant à moitié à la réponse.

-C'était... un élève... je ne peux pas te le dire.

Même s'il venait de lui sauver sa place d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer... surtout pas à lui.

-Une potion Pingmerium ? Continua Bill, ce qui accentua son sourire. Tu sais que c'est du niveau des ASPIC ?

Soulagée, Anna reprit son souffle et sourit.

-J'adore le cours de Potion... Et puis... on trouvait que les murs de Poudlard étaient beaucoup trop gris...

Son sourire s'accentua également. Soudain la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée. Elle venait de faire quelques pas en avant et elle était maintenant visible. Le dos tourné, elle se retint de crier, une main sur sa bouche, en s'attendant à voir s'abattre sur elle les cris démesurés d'un des professeurs. Mais dans l'immédiat il ne se passa rien. Elle regarda alors Bill dont les yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-Charlie ! Hurla-t-il. C'était toi l'autre élève !

Anna se retourna. Son meilleur ami se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main sur la poignée. Il semblait aussi surpris que s'il venait de voir un dragon dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. A une différence près : le dragon lui aurait vraiment fait plaisir... La bouche entrouverte, il était aussi capable de parler qu'après avoir reçu un sortilège de stupéfication.

-Comment as-tu osé ? S'emporta de plus belle son grand frère. Tu es un préfet !

-Non, ne crie pas trop fort, supplia Anna, ils risquent de t'entendre...

Bill abaissa les yeux sur elle, et sembla légèrement se calmer.

-Allez vous-en, ordonna-t-il, je suis censé être à votre recherche. Et toi, on en reparlera ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère, qui semblait réellement stupéfixé.

Sans plus attendre, Anna se précipita vers la porte et empoigna Charlie par le bras avant de se retourner.

-Merci... Souffla-t-elle à l'adresse du préfet en chef.

Puis elle quitta la salle de classe et courut vers les escaliers en tenant fermement le bras Charlie comme une poupée.

* * *


	2. Le cognard vengeur

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le cognard vengeur.**

Le lendemain matin vers dix heures et demi, Anna descendit les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, habillée de sa robe de Quidditch, son balai en main, et gagna la salle commune des Gryffondor. A cette heure tardive, il y avait très peu d'élèves. Tout le monde était encore attablé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Charlie qui était parti se changer n'était pas encore descendu, et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, assis devant la cheminée, lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Il y avait le capitaine, Arnaud Spinnet, les deux batteurs, John Staborn et Judith Bones, ainsi que les deux autres poursuiveurs, Ben Carl et Grégory Laparlet. Charlie Weasley jouait au poste d'attrapeur, et il jouait magnifiquement bien. D'ailleurs tous les autres joueurs jouaient à merveille, principalement le trio des poursuiveurs.

Malheureusement, Arnaud Spinnet, Judith Bones, Ben Carl et Grégory Laparlet quittaient Poudlard l'année suivante, et Anna craignait fort pour l'avenir de l'équipe...

En s'avançant, elle passa devant une table et fut surprise d'y voir Bill Weasley endormi, la tête posé dans ses bras, sur une montagne de parchemins. Lorsqu'elle était partie prendre son petit déjeuner plus tôt, elle l'avait déjà remarqué mais pensait qu'il ne faisait que somnoler. Cependant, à l'évidence, il avait dû passer la nuit ici. Anna s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

-Bill ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Dans un sursaut, il leva la tête, et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Puis il la regarda.

-Tu as dormi ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le préfet en chef sembla soudain s'alarmer.

-Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Le match...

Anna ria.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne commence que dans une demi-heure. Mais dis-moi, tu as toujours autant de travail pour passer une nuit blanche ?

-Non... c'est jusque votre petite folie à toi et à mon frère m'a coûté la nuit à feindre de chercher quelqu'un... Tous les professeurs étaient furieux, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand je suis parti du deuxième étage pour venir ici, Rusard et eux frottaient comme des furies pour ravoir la potion... Heureusement que les tableaux ont été décrochés et emmenés dans une salle voisine, sinon Rusard aurait frôlé la crise cardiaque...

Anna se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Visiblement Bill se demandait s'il avait eu raison de l'aider la veille au soir.

-Charlie et moi nous les avons stupéfixés et cachés dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, expliqua-t-elle. Nous sommes peut-être des causeurs de trouble, mais pas des vandales... Nous n'aurions jamais abîmé des tableaux.

Un premier sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bill.

-Causeurs de trouble, en effet, mais pas non plus des bons à rien... Une potion de Pingmerium... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Charlie y soit pour quelque chose. Il a toujours eu des difficultés en Potion...

-Je l'ai faite toute seule, précisa Anna en baissant les yeux.

Les yeux de Bill s'agrandirent soudain.

-Je... je suis vraiment désolée pour la nuit que tu as passée Bill... Continua-t-elle. Si j'avais su... Et puis je voulais encore te remercier pour hier soir.

Il y eut un moment de silence que Bill rompit bientôt.

-Si tu veux, tu peux me rendre tout de suite un service pour te racheter...

Le cœur d'Anna battit plus fort.

-Tout... tout de suite ? Mais... Pendant le match de Quidditch ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Bill avec évidence.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était en train de lui demander de faire quelque chose à la place du match ! Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'elle joue ! Elle attendait cette finale depuis des semaines.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa mine décomposée, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu écrases les Serpentard et que tu gagnes cette fichue coupe !

Elle eut alors un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Pas de problème, promit-elle en se relevant, plutôt mourir que de perdre contre ces vers de terre !

Bill éclata de rire, puis son regard se posa sur les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Anna tourna la tête et vit que Charlie venait d'arriver, son balai sur l'épaule. Il ne bougeait plus et regardait son frère avec de grands yeux ronds, les oreilles en feu, s'attendant à ce que la foudre s'abatte sur lui.

-Allez toute l'équipe ! Cria alors Arnaud Spinnet, le capitaine. En direction du terrain !

Charlie fut le premier à atteindre le trou qui donnait accès à la sortie, et se jeta presque à l'extérieur pour échapper aux griffes de son grand frère.

Dix minutes plus tard, les joueurs de Gryffondor étaient assis dans les vestiaires et écoutaient le discours entraînant de leur capitaine, sous la pluie de pieds qui montaient les tribunes à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Lorsque Arnaud eut fini de parler, Anna se tourna vers Charlie. En voyant sa tête, elle crut d'abord qu'il était rongé par l'angoisse à l'idée de jouer bientôt, ce qui aurait été la première fois de sa vie, mais elle comprit vite que c'était à son frère qu'il pensait...

-Charlie, ne t'en fait pas, rassura Anna. Il faut que tu sois concentré pour le match...

Mais il ne semblait pas rassuré.

-Allez tout le monde dehors, ordonna alors Arnaud en sortant le premier.

-Charlie, dit Anna à son meilleur ami en sortant sur le terrain sous un magnifique soleil, je suis sûr que si tu gagnes le match, Bill oubliera très vite ce qui s'est passé...

Soudain un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit sur le terrain pour accueillir l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les joueurs de Serpentard étaient déjà positionnés au milieu, prêts à partir au coup de sifflet.

-Tu en es sûre ? Interrogea Charlie qui avait les nerfs moins à vif.

-Sûre et certaine ! S'exclama Anna en décoiffant Charlie comme elle aimait si bien le faire.

Ils rirent à deux, puis se placèrent à côté de leurs coéquipiers.

Mme Bibine, qui donnait des leçons de vol aux premières années et arbitrait tous les matchs de Quidditch, arriva bientôt et se plaça entre les deux équipes.

-Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, ordonna-t-elle.

Arnaud s'approcha de son adversaire et lui tendit la main.

-Maintenant, enfourchez vos balais, s'il vous plait.

Tous les joueurs s'exécutèrent. Dès que Mme Bibine donna un long coup de sifflet, ils s'envolèrent tous en même temps. Anna vit du coin de l'œil Charlie prendre plus de hauteur que les autres.

-La balle est envoyée, et c'est Bryan Pucey, de Serpentard, qui l'intercepte le premier et file vers les buts adverses.

La match était commenté comme à l'habitude par un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année. Sa voix était amplifiée par un sortilège et résonnait sur tout le terrain et les tribunes.

-Non, Ben Carl intercepte le souaffle, profitant d'un cognard envoyé par Judith Bones qui a déconcentré le joueur de Serpentard !

Dans les tribunes occupées par les Gryffondor, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris retentit.

-Il vole en direction des buts... évite un adversaire en passant la balle à Anna Prewett... Qui le perd aussitôt pour cause d'un autre cognard envoyé par l'un des batteurs adverses.

Prise au dépourvu, Anna sentit en elle monter la colère en entendant les acclamations des Serpentard. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt à Bill Weasley et redoubla de réflexes. Elle vola à toute allure à la poursuite de Barry Spounet qui avait récupéré le souaffle. Soudain il dût virer sur le côté pour éviter un cognard envoyé par John Staborn, et Anna en profita aussitôt pour prendre une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Elle regarda ensuite derrière elle et repéra le joueur de Serpentard qui filait à vive allure dans son sillage. Sentant le bon moment venir, Anna fit alors demi-tour en dérapant dans les airs, et effraya ainsi Spounet qui baissa la tête en se préparant à la collision. Mais Anna fit un léger mouvement sur le côté et récupéra le souaffle dans les bras du Serpentard aussi facilement que si elle avait ramassé un œuf de dragon à terre. En écoutant à peine les commentaires et les cris de joie, elle fonça vers les buts, fit une passe à Grégory Laparlet qui lui renvoya la balle, et mima de viser dans le cercle de droite. Le gardien de Serpentard plongea aussitôt et tomba dans le piège. Anna eut alors tout le loisir de tirer dans l'anneau du centre. Et elle marqua.

-Dix à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor ! Hurla alors le commentateur.

Anna sentit qu'on lui ébouriffait les cheveux et tourna la tête. Charlie venait de passer à vive allure pour la féliciter, et entreprit à nouveau sa recherche du vif d'or.

Elle mit tout ce qu'elle pouvait mettre dans ce match. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, à par se faire pardonner, elle tenait absolument à ne pas décevoir Bill. En quelques minutes, Gryffondor menait déjà à soixante points contre dix. Mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée... Pour ça il fallait que Charlie attrape le vif d'or avant les Serpentard. Alors qu'elle venait de passer le souaffle à Ben Carl, elle risqua un regard vers son meilleur ami pour voir où il en était. Ce dernier, perché au-dessus des joueurs, regardait d'un coup d'œil évasif l'ensemble du terrain. Anna voyait son visage se renfrogner. Il semblait en colère de ne toujours pas apercevoir le vif d'or.

Soudain un tintement se fit entendre. Anna pensa d'abord à une quelconque cloche qu'un supporter agitait dans les tribunes... Mais cette pensée était totalement absurde... Pourquoi un élève emporterait-il une cloche avec lui ? Elle se rendit alors compte que le tintement était beaucoup trop aigu, provenant de quelque chose de vraiment petit... Sa respiration s'arrêta net. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers sa gauche, et vit le minuscule vif d'or voleter juste à côté de son oreille. Toujours très lentement, elle porta son regard vers Charlie. Non loin d'elle, il semblait surveiller les buts adverses, qui étaient à l'opposés d'où elle se trouvait. Elle eut voulu crier, mais elle repéra l'attrapeur adversaire qui se tenait entre Anna et Charlie, et surveillait étroitement ce dernier. S'il l'entendait et voyait le vif d'or, il l'attraperait avant Charlie.

-ANNA ! Hurla soudain Arnaud depuis les buts qu'il gardait. QU'EST CE QUE TU FICHES ?

Bryan Pucey fonçait droit vers les anneaux de Gryffondor, et elle était la seule défense. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Charlie, et s'aperçut avec horreur que l'attrapeur de Serpentard, alerté par les cris d'Arnaud, regardait fixement le vif d'or, une expression de surprise sur son visage. D'un moment à l'autre il allait foncer pour l'attraper. Il fallait agir.

-CHARLIE !!! Hurla alors Anna dans un cri de désespoir qui avait dû alerter toute l'école.

Son meilleur ami tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et, en un millième de seconde, repéra le vif d'or. Mais il fonça sur la petite balle d'or en même temps que l'attrapeur adverse. Plus proche, ce dernier arriverait avant Charlie. Anna devait agir de nouveau. Elle donna toute la puissance qu'elle pouvait à son balai, et fonça droit sur le Serpentard qui freina brusquement, pris au dépourvu. Alors que lui et Anna s'emmêlaient l'un dans l'autre, elle vit du coin de l'œil Bryan Pucey foncer vers Arnaud et lancer le souaffle de toutes ses forces. Mais avant que la balle n'atteigne le but, un coup de sifflet retentit. Charlie venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Ils avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch ! Des hurlements retentirent des tribunes et semblèrent faire plus de bruit qu'un grondement d'orage. Anna regarda alors l'attrapeur adverse qui la fusillait du regard et semblait vouloir l'étrangler.

-Désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle avec un large sourire. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon balai !

Puis avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle fila vers les buts de Gryffondor où son capitaine, Charlie et les autres joueurs l'empoignèrent pour la féliciter.

-On a gagné ! On a gagné ! Rugit Arnaud en levant le poing au ciel.

-VICTOIRE ! Hurlèrent John Staborn, Judith Bones, Ben Carl et Grégory Laparlet en même temps.

-Bravo championne ! S'exclama Charlie en l'empoignant par le cou. On a réussi !

Puis les joueurs, en se bousculant de joie, entreprirent de descendre sur la pelouse où les élèves de Gryffondor étaient venus les acclamer. Anna fit demi-tour sur son balai en contournant le poteau d'un des anneaux pour les rejoindre. Elle regarda les supporters de Gryffondor et essaya de repérer Bill Weasley. Elle avait rempli sa mission. Mais un sifflement qui fendait l'air attira son attention. Elle regarda droit devant elle et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Le capitaine adverse venait de donner un ordre à un des batteurs de Serpentard, et celui-ci avait à l'instant même envoyé un cognard droit dans sa direction. Il était trop proche pour pouvoir faire un mouvement de recul, et Anna reçu la lourde balle noir en plein ventre, lui coupant ainsi la respiration. La force la projeta contre le poteau du but et Anna ressentit une intense douleur à la nuque... Elle glissa de son balai, et se sentit tomber dans le vide... Un vide interminable, où toutes les couleurs dansaient autour d'elle. Puis ce fut le choc.

* * *


	3. Des responsables impunis

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des responsables impunis...**

Anna ne vit que du blanc. Elle cligna des yeux, et regarda droit devant elle. Des images floues et difformes devinrent de plus en plus nettes... Plusieurs têtes étaient penchées vers elle. Epuisée, elle referma les yeux.

-Qu'a dit McGonagall ? Demanda une voix familière.

Anna mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de Charlie. Pour dire à quel point elle était sonnée. Elle sentit alors qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit. Elle devait être à l'infirmerie. Au moins, son cerveau continuait de fonctionner...

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue autant furieuse. Pire encore que... que l'explosion dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Bill. Son esprit s'habitua peu à peu, et elle réussit même à comprendre que ses derniers mots étaient lourds de réprimandes. Bill ne semblait pas encore avoir oublié de sermonner son frère. Anna se sentit avoir un faible sourire. Puis soudain une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les abdominaux, ainsi que l'arrière de la tête et le bas du dos. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de sa chute. Et du cognard envoyé par cet imbécile de batteur, sous l'ordre de ce crétin de capitaine... Elle bougea légèrement la tête, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une tête rousse. Elle fixa ce point pour essayer de le voir plus net. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'eut plus de mal à reconnaître Bill. Lui aussi la regardait. Il eut alors un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Elle est réveillée, dit-il aux autres.

-Anna !

Quelqu'un à côté d'elle sursauta et laissa tomber un objet lourd et doré qui résonna lorsqu'il tomba sur le front d'Anna.

-Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle en soulevant péniblement le bras pour repousser l'objet.

-Fais attention Charlie ! Vociféra Arnaud, le capitaine.

-Oups !

-Tu veux l'achever ou quoi ? Ironisa Judith, la batteuse.

-Désolé, désolé, pas de mal Anna ? Tu viens de te prendre la coupe qu'on a gagnée !

Anna ouvrit grand les yeux et, malgré la douleur, se releva légèrement pour mieux voir la splendeur de ce que son équipe avait gagné.

-Magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire, en caressant la coupe en or comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle. Magnifique...

-C'était du joli, commenta alors Bill, qui se tenait debout derrière Charlie. Très beau match.

Rien qu'à entendre ces paroles, Anna en oublia la douleur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien jouer ! S'exclama Arnaud. Très beau cadeau pour mon dernier match à Poudlard !

Il semblait vraiment heureux.

-Pour notre départ, rectifia Grégory qui arborait lui aussi un sourire communicatif.

-Oh... Ce n'est rien vous savez, répliqua modestement Anna. J'ai seulement était motivée cette fois-ci, du moins plus qu'à l'ordinaire...

Son regard croisa celui de Bill et ce dernier lui lança un imperceptible clin d'œil.

-En tout cas, continua Charlie, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai réussi à attraper le vif d'or ! Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi, si tu n'avais pas foncé sur l'attrapeur des Serpentard, on aurait perdu ce match !

-Moi sur le moment je n'ai vraiment rien comprit, dit alors le capitaine. J'étais furieux que tu ne viennes pas m'aider à arrêter Bryan Pucey, et puis je t'ai vu foncer sur l'attrapeur adverse ! J'ai trouvé ça totalement absurde...

Anna ria à pleine gorge.

-C'était le seul moyen ! Se défendit-elle.

-Ca c'est sûr, approuva Charlie.

-Ah ! S'exclama soudain une voix à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Tu es réveillée.

Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupait des lieux depuis bien avant qu'Anna était arrivée à Poudlard, s'avança vers elle, une potion à la main, dont la fumée verdâtre qui s'en échappait en disait long sur le goût qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Tu as eu bien de la chance, tu sais, dit-elle d'un air bienveillant en posant la substance étrange sur la table de chevet, tu aurais pu facilement te rompre le cou contre ce but... Où même te briser le dos dans ta chute.

-Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça, interrompit Charlie en prenant un air faussement évident, Anna est une résistante voilà tout...

Mme Pomfresh eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Il faudra prévenir le professeur McGonagall, dit-elle, elle s'inquiétait vraiment à ton sujet...

-Je m'en chargerait, avertit Bill. Elle m'avait justement demandé de passer lui donner de tes nouvelles, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Anna.

Elle voulait de ses nouvelles... Et Anna qui l'avait mise hors d'elle en faisant exploser une potion Pingmerium au deuxième étage... A présent elle s'en voulait vraiment de cette bêtise. Anna regarda Bill. Il semblait avoir lu dans son esprit et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Ca n'est pas étonnant, remarqua Ben, l'autre attrapeur, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en colère lorsqu'elle aboyait après le capitaine des Serpentard... Gustin Aderlan c'est ça ? Même le professeur Dumbledore ne lui est pas arrivé à la cheville...

-_C'est une honte ! Une honte pour les Serpentard ! Oser attaquer un joueur alors que le match était fini ! Par pure vengeance ! C'est une honte !_ Vociféra Charlie en imitant étrangement bien la voir du professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut de brefs rires vite étouffés par le regard sévère de Mme Pomfresh.

-Il faudrait que vous sortiez tous maintenant, dit-t-elle alors à l'adresse des autres.

-Non, s'il vous plait, supplia Anna, laissez-les rester encore un peu !

-Mais tu dois prendre cette potion et te reposer ! Ca calmera ta douleur.

-Mais ce sont eux mon anti-douleur ! Rectifia Anna en provoquant le rire parmi les autres.

Mme Pomfresh secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises...

-Nous allons te laisser, intervint Bill avec un grand sourire, moi il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall.

-Repose toi bien ! Dit Judith en se levant de sa chaise.

-Et revient nous vite, ajouta Charlie. Tiens, on te laisse la coupe !

Toute souriante, Anna attrapa l'objet doré et l'enlaça comme un ours en peluche. Les autres rirent de bon cœur. Ils sortirent bientôt et Anna se força à boire la potion désagréable d'une seule traite.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie le soir même. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle trouva Charlie dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il avait la tête baissée sur un parchemin qu'il lisait avec attention. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. L'après-midi cloîtrée dans un lit l'avait épuisée... Elle regarda autour d'elle. Peu d'élèves étaient présents ce soir. Le fauteuil face à Charlie était occupé par son petit frère Percy. En deuxième année, il était aussi intelligents que Bill, mais paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux. Les lunettes sur le bout du nez, il rédigeait une rédaction sur un parchemin où il avait déjà écrit plus de cinquante centimètres... Lorsque Anna s'était assise, il l'avait regardé elle, puis Charlie, avait poussé un soupire d'exaspération et s'était levé pour se diriger dans son dortoir. C'était certain qu'avec Charlie et Anna réunis, il lui aurait été impossible de se concentrer pour écrire un centimètre de plus.

Un éclat de rire attira l'attention d'Anna. Bill et trois de ses amis de septième année étaient assis autour d'une table et riaient aux éclats. Visiblement, Bill n'avait pas de devoirs à faire pour ce soir... Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il n'était pas si mal, après tout. Peut-être parfois avait-il l'air un peu trop sérieux, mais il avait déjà montré qu'il ne se donnait pas corps et âme à son insigne de préfet en chef... Les cheveux de Bill étaient tombés devant ses yeux et il les ramena en arrière. Anna eut alors un flash. Elle le voyait très bien les cheveux plus longs qu'ils n'étaient maintenant... Attachés en catogan... Oui, ce style lui irait à merveille...

-Tu es enfin sortie ? Demanda soudain Charlie à côté d'elle. Ca fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends.

Il avait reposé son parchemin sur ses genoux. Anna se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre à l'écriture grossière. Ce n'était sûrement pas ses parents.

-Je sais... J'ai discuté avec Mme Pomfresh. Mais dis-moi, qui est-ce qui t'as écrit ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée, en s'approchant.

Charlie replia aussitôt le morceau de parchemin.

-Personne... Ca n'a pas d'importance, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu me caches des choses maintenant ?

Anna attrapa le parchemin et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Charlie s'emporta et le lui arracha des mains, mais elle avait eu le temps de voir la signature.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'exclama-t-il en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid le garde-chasse t'a écrit ? S'étonna Anna.

Charlie la dévisagea un instant. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal à l'aise. Mais il n'eut pas la contrainte de lui répondre car Bill arriva à ce moment, accompagné de Ben Carl, et les interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit-il d'un ton sévère en s'essayant près d'eux. Vous vous battez maintenant ? Vous voulez peut-être vous défouler en retenue ?

Voyant leur mine surprise, il ria de bon cœur avec Ben. Il venez de se moquer d'eux... Anna se ressaisit très vite.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de nous donner des retenues... Dit-elle d'un air supérieur. Tu ne peux même pas nous enlever de points. Tout ce que ton insigne te permet, c'est de nous faire copier de minables petites lignes qu'on peut facilement multiplier avec un sortilège de doublage.

Elle regarda Charlie et échangèrent un large sourire complice. Leur dispute à propos de la lettre venait d'être oubliée... Bill resta un instant sans voix, puis un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvre.

-Très bien... Alors je pense que tu peux me donner pour ce soir sans difficulté trois cents exemplaires de la phrase « Je ne dois pas répondre à un préfet en chef ? »

-Trois cents ? S'étonna Ben Carl à côté de lui. Avec un sortilège de doublage on peut facilement arriver à six cents...

Anna arrêta de respirer... Encore une fois elle avait été trop loin. Elle n'avait jamais pratiqué de sortilège de doublage et ne savait même pas si ça existait. Les deux élèves de septième année éclatèrent de rire. Charlie non plus ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Anne se mordit les lèvres en souriant.

-Alors, tu t'es bien remise de ton attaque surprise ? Demanda Bill après s'être calmé.

-Oui très bien, répondit vivement Anna, avec la potion que Mme Pomfresh m'a faite je ne peux pas aller mieux. Si vous saviez la manière dont elle l'a préparé ! Vraiment fascinant.

-Et oui, soupira Bill en la regardant, il y a d'autres manière de montrer ses talents en Potion...

Il regarda alors Charlie qui s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans son fauteuil. Il sortit vivement sa lettre et entreprit de la relire en la plaçant contre son nez. On ne voyait plus que ses oreilles qui avait à nouveau viré au rouge vif.

-En parlant de ton incident, reprit Bill en se tournant vers Anna, Gustin Aderlan, le capitaine des Serpentard, s'en est tiré sans aucune sanction...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Y comprit Charlie. Anna en resta sans voix.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Charlie en laissant tomber sa lettre à terre.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? S'étonna Ben.

-Rogue est intervenu dans l'histoire... Expliqua Bill avec un certain dégoût. Il a réussi à lui sauver la peau, mais pas au batteur qui t'a envoyé le cognard, Anna. Lui a eu droit à une semaine entière de retenue. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne devait avoir qu'une heure, mais McGonagall a dû se montrer particulièrement persuasive...

Anna sourit mais elle sentait monter en elle une incroyable envie de vengeance...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit Charlie. Ca ne m'étonne pas non plus de Rogue d'avoir fait ça, il voulait vraiment que sa maison gagne sur ce coup...

-Moi il me déçoit beaucoup, avoua Anna, il a vraiment baissé dans mon estime...

-Est-ce que c'est possible de baisser plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Demanda Bill avec un sourire. Personne à Gryffondor n'a jamais pu le voir.

-Personne sauf Anna, rectifia Charlie avec un sourire moqueur. Elle est bien la seule à trahir la répulsion Rogue/Gryffondor...

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Ben.

Anna se sentit rougir.

-C'est juste que... il ne m'a jamais rabaissé et ne m'a jamais non plus critiqué... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le détester.

-S'il ne te rabaisse jamais c'est parce qu'il n'a aucune raison, rectifia Charlie. Je crois bien que tu es son élève préférée en tant que Gryffondor !

Anna rougit de plus belle mais ne répondit pas. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne cette mention de « première de la classe ».

-En tout cas, reprit Bill, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'accepteras pas si facilement que tu ais gagné la coupe...

* * *


	4. Un bien étrange sourire

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un bien étrange sourire...**

Et il semblait en effet que Rogue n'avait pas vraiment pardonné à Anna d'avoir fait perdre son équipe. Durant son cours de potion du lundi matin, les Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient mélangés. Anna dut d'ailleurs supporter les multiples regards moqueurs du capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard, Gustin Aderlan, étant lui aussi en cinquième année. Il semblait toujours satisfait de s'en être sorti sans dommage... Mais Anna n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Vers la fin du cours, Rogue distribua les copies de l'examen blanc qui avait préparé les élèves au vrai BUSE, avant que celui-ci ne leur tombe dessus. En passant devant sa table, il laissa tomber la copie de Charlie d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pitoyable... Souffla-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Anna jeta un regard en coin sur la copie qui était signée d'un énorme D. D : « désolant », était la pire note qu'on pouvait avoir. P, qui signifiait « piètre », le devançait, puis A pour « acceptable », E pour « efforts exceptionnels », et enfin, O pour « optimal » était la meilleure note qu'on puisse avoir.

Elle retint ensuite son souffle lorsque son professeur déposa sa feuille près de son chaudron allumé. C'est à ce moment là que tout se passa très vite. Anna n'aurait pu dire si son geste était volontaire, mais Rogue avait déposé sa copie beaucoup trop près des flammes de son chaudron. Celle-ci pris aussitôt feu. Rogue l'avait attrapé avant qu'Anna ne le fasse et s'était contenté de l'agiter lentement devant son nez pour « réparer sa bêtise ». Anna serra les poings et se planta ses ongles dans ses mains en voyant les flammes se propager, sans que Rogue ne fasse pas le moindre geste pour les arrêter... Le feu eut finalement tout le temps de faire son travail, et c'est une feuille presque entièrement consumée qu'il lui tendit. Bouche-bée, Anna l'attrapa et lança un regard noir à Rogue tendis que celui-ci s'éloignait. La partie où se trouvait la note avait été complètement brûlée.

-Bon sang ! S'exclama Charlie en attrapant le morceau de parchemin. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

-Tu crois ? Interrogea Anna, intriguée.

-Bien sûr, il aurait pu arrêter le feu bien avant ! Celui-là... Il n'a pas fini d'en vouloir aux Gryffondor pour la coupe, ajouta-t-il lançant un regard haineux à Rogue, qui donnait sa copie à Gustin Aderlan en le félicitant pour son E.

Anna resta silencieuse un instant.

-J'irai le voir à la fin du cours. S'il croit qu'il va m'avoir...

-Tu es folle ? Il serait capable de t'enlever une dizaine de points...

-Je veux savoir ma note, insista Anna.

-Moi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il la brûle, remarqua Charlie en regardant piteusement son D que Rogue avait entouré trois fois de suite avec rage, et avait même ajouté des pointillés pour souligner l'aspect critique des faits.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Anna jeta ses affaires dans son sac et se précipita vers le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée sur un parchemin et ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Anna dut toussoter légèrement pour attirer son attention.

-Qui a-t-il Miss Prewett ? Demanda-t-il sans même lui porter un regard.

-Excusez-moi professeur. Je voulais juste connaître ma note que vous avez malencontreusement brûlée.

Rogue leva la tête vers elle et la fixa quelques instants.

-Il ne me semblait pas nécessaire de vous l'annoncer, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Anna soutint son regard. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit aussi injuste envers elle ? A moins... à moins qu'elle n'ait complètement raté son examen...

-Je suis désolée, insista-t-elle la gorge serrée, mais j'aurais juste voulu savoir si j'étais au point pour le BUSE... Et de toute manière vous n'avez aucun droit de me priver de ma note, j'ai autant le droit de la savoir que tous les autres élèves ici présent, même si certains ne le méritaient pas, ajouta-t-elle en regardant furtivement le capitaine des Serpentard.

Rogue la regardait toujours fixement, et Anna, courageuse, soutint son regard.

-Je voulais dire par là, expliqua-t-il, que vous pouviez aisément deviner votre note. Vous avez bien sûr obtenu un O.

Anna fut si heureuse d'entendre ces dernières paroles qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas afficher un grand sourire vainqueur.

-Ce qui n'est pas du tout étonnant, étant donné vos facilité pour ce cours, continua Rogue en continuant de la regarder. Vous êtes d'ailleurs la meilleure élève de Potion de votre niveau.

Anna ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi Rogue, qui ressentait sûrement un certain plaisir à rabaisser les élèves n'appartenant pas à la maison de Serpentard, était en train de lui lancer des fleurs. Comme pour répondre à sa question, il avança légèrement la tête et prit un ton moins fort mais tout aussi audible.

-J'ajouterai, dit-il, que seuls les élèves aussi doués que vous seraient capables de préparer des potions d'une difficulté extrême...

Anna haussa les sourcils.

-Des potions comme... celle de Pingmerium par exemple.

Surprise, elle cilla. Rogue était vraiment très intelligent. Ce dernier afficha alors un sourire vainqueur. Décidant de jouer la comédie le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le dissuader de son soupçon, elle posa les mains sur le bureau du professeur et s'approcha de lui.

-Vous avez raison, dit-elle à voix basse. Je me suis effectivement renseignée sur cette potion après qu'elle eut explosé au deuxième étage... Et j'ai bien compris qu'elle était extrêmement difficile à préparer... D'ailleurs si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous tourner vers un de vos élèves...

Elle tourna la tête alors vers les élèves de Serpentard qui rangeaient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à sortir. Rogue, abasourdi, suivit son regard.

-Gustin Aderlan... Murmura-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. D'après ses notes en Potion, il serait même capable de vous préparer du Polynectar... Et vue ce qui s'est passé lors du match de la coupe de Quidditch, il semble tout à fait apte à enfreindre quelques règlements de Poudlard...

Anna s'étonna elle-même de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle fit de petits yeux et hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas comme pour ajouter de la subtilité à ses propos. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une pipe, un chapeau melon et une cape verte, et elle ressemblerait en tout point à un détective de la brigade des Mystères et Boules de Gommes, au Ministère de la Magie. Rogue s'était moqué d'elle en brûlant sa copie, maintenant, elle avait eu sa revanche. Ce dernier quitta très vite sa mine surprise et fixa plus que jamais Anna, le regard totalement neutre. Peut-être venait-il de comprendre sa mascarade et était-il en train de compter les points que ça coûterait à Anna ? Ou alors était-il en train de se demander si elle allait avoir encore plus de culot pour sécher l'heure de retenue qu'il allait lui infliger ? Ou pire... Peut-être allait-il, même sans preuve, faire part de ses soupçons aux professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ? En tout cas, il continuait de la regarder de façon neutre. Anna, en alerte, cherchait un quelconque signe de mépris ou de colère sur son visage. Signe qui arriva très bientôt : un rictus venait de passer sur ses lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas un de ses habituels rictus... C'était un sourire. Sourire qui s'accentua très vite. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Ce n'était absolument pas normal de sa part. Tout, mais pas ça... Son sourire laissait présager le pire...

-Vous m'amusez, Miss Prewett, dit-il en gardant cet étrange sourire. Si c'était un autre élève de Gryffondor, il aurait sûrement dû subir mon amertume et ma colère...

Anna en resta sans voix. Il s'agissait d'un sourire amusé.

-Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades à présent, dit-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner, il ajouta :

-Et bravo pour la potion de Pingmerium... Je suis heureux qu'au moins une élève de votre maison est attentive à mon cours. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez de la chance que personne n'ait de preuve contre vous...

Ebahie, incapable de répondre, Anna rejoignit Charlie qui l'attendait à la sortie du cachot dans lequel ils avaient eu cours.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant.

-Oui, oui ça va... Répondit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Charlie sortit et Anna suivit ses pas. Mais avant de passer la porte du cachot, elle se tourna vers le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier l'observait pensivement, en se tapotant distraitement le bout du menton. Anna lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Son professeur posa sa main sur la table et sourit d'un air satisfait.

* * *


	5. Préparation

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Préparation.**

La fin de leur année approchait à grands pas... La finale de Quidditch passée, tous les élèves avaient maintenant les examens de fin d'année à réviser. Les plus à plaindre étaient sans contester les cinquième et septième années... Les épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC se promettaient d'être corsées, si elles étaient aussi difficiles que le laissaient présager leurs professeurs... Pour accentuer le stress commun, les élèves de cinquième année furent forcés de choisir leur futurs métiers en vue des matières à étudier l'année suivante. Sur ce point, Anna et Charlie avaient demandé conseil à Bill.

-Si vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé, il suffit de regarder les matières dans-lesquelles vous êtes le plus capables de réussir, expliqua l'aîné des Weasley alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Tout dépend de ça, et de ce que l'on aime également. Par exemple pour mon cas, j'ai toujours adoré l'arithmancie, les langues étrangères, et voyager... Et dès que l'école sera finie pour moi, je postulerai pour une place à Gringotts. Ils paraient qu'ils envoient des sorciers à l'aventure dans les quatre coins du monde pour trouver des trésors... C'est vraiment ça qui me plait.

Anna trouva tout ça fascinant... Elle avait toujours imaginé que travailler, lorsqu'on quittait Poudlard, rimait forcément avec ennuie et besogne... Et là, soudain, elle voyait ce monde sous un différent jour. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout ? Sans aucun doute la Potion... Lors de son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie, elle avait discuté avec Mme Pomfresh du métier de Guérisseur. C'était par là qu'elle était passée. Mais les études paraissaient plutôt difficiles... Elle observa Charlie. Plongé dans ses rêves, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr... Murmura-t-elle en le regardant.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas penser avant ? Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Charlie avait toujours aimer les créatures magiques. Depuis la licorne jusqu'aux dragons. Tout devenait évident à présent... La lettre qu'il avait reçue d'Hagrid devait avoir pour sujet les animaux magiques, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications... Hagrid avait toujours eu une grande attirance envers ces créatures, tout le monde le savait. Il y avait même une rumeur qui planait sur lui depuis le début de l'année comme quoi le garde-chasse avait en sa possession un chien à trois têtes ! Ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant...

-Tu veux travailler avec les créatures magiques, c'est bien ça ? S'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Charlie sursauta en renversant sa cuillerée de céréales qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler. Bill s'exclama de rire.

-Ca te conviendrait particulièrement ! Dit-il.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir faire ça ! Grogna Charlie en se mettant sur la défensive. C'est ce que j'aime et c'est ce que je veux faire.

Anna et Bill restèrent sans voix, abasourdis par la soudaine colère de Charlie.

-On n'a jamais dit que tu devais avoir honte... Remarqua Bill.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Les oreilles de Charlie prirent à nouveau une couleur tomate.

-C'est juste que... il y a plein d'élèves qui se moquent de Hagrid et de sa passion pour les créatures dangereuses...

-Ce sont ces crétins de Serpentard, voilà tout, rectifia Anna. Personnellement j'ai toujours respecté Hagrid, malgré les rumeurs comme quoi il aurait un chien à trois têtes... Dis-moi, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je lise ta lettre l'autre jour ?

Charlie baissa les yeux et approuva.

-Et tu as une idée d'un métier précis que tu voudrais faire ? Demanda Bill.

-Guérisseur pour animaux ? Tenta Anna, en pensant au métier de Guérisseur qu'elle aimerait faire.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de rester cloîtré dans une pièce...

Anna se sentit étrangement mal... Qui avait-il de mal à rester cloîtré dans une pièce ?

-Comme toi, Bill, j'aimerai beaucoup être au grand air ! Continua Charlie avec bonne humeur. J'en ai discuté souvent avec Hagrid, et il m'a parlé d'une réserve en Roumanie qui renferment toutes les espèces de dragons ! C'est la plus grande du monde, et ils demandent beaucoup d'emplois. Chacun des dragons a besoin des soins d'une dizaine de sorciers...

-Tu voudrais travailler avec les dragons ! Répéta Bill avec un large sourire.

-C'est génial... Approuva Anna. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras...

Charlie, lui, eut un large sourire et replongea sa cuillère dans ses céréales.

Mais Anna devait être l'une des seuls élèves de Poudlard à penser à autre chose sortant du contexte des études. Et cette autre chose était la vengeance... qu'elle partagea très vite avec son meilleur ami dans leur salle commune, la veille au soir de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Charlie, enfuit dans un des plus confortables fauteuils, regardait par-delà l'une des fenêtres, la tête dans les nuages.

-Ce n'est pas du tout idiot ce que tu viens de dire... Dit-il lentement au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Anna regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Les élèves les plus proches étaient assis non loin derrière eux, près de la cheminée, et discutaient avec animation. Il s'agissait de Bill et ses amis. Mais ils semblaient ne leur prêter aucune attention et si Anna baissait la voix, ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

-Il faudra profiter de notre dernière sortie au village demain, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Là, on pourra trouver tout ce qui nous sera nécessaire... Comme la dernière fois.

-Il faudra que personne ne nous vois entrer dans le magasin d'herbes magiques... Il ne faut pas qu'on nous soupçonne de quelque chose avant que ça se passe... Sinon ce sera foutu.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'y ai longuement réfléchi. Pour le magasin, il se trouve entre Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes et la confiserie Honeydukes. Ce qui fait que demain la rue sera bondée et qu'on ne nous remarquera même pas. Et j'ai aussi pensé qu'il serait plus sage que nous nous trouvions des alibis pendant que l'acte ultime se passe... Il suffirait d'être en présence d'un responsable et ça devrait suffire...

-On pourrait très bien être avec Bill, dit-il, comme ça, il sera sûr que cette fois je n'y suis pour rien... Et il ne diras rien à ma mère !

-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Imagine qu'on le soupçonne également à cause de nous ! Il risque sa place de préfet en chef dans l'histoire... Et ta mère ne voudrais sûrement pas ça...

-Bon d'accord, admit Charlie.

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ce ne sera sûrement pas si facile que ça en a l'air, mais c'est justement ça qui est attrayant... J'espère seulement que cet imbécile d'Aderlan tombera dans le panneau.

-Alors ça marche, parés pour le dernier projet de l'année...

Et sur ses mots ils se serrèrent la main. Soudain une voix près d'eux les fit sursauter.

-Parer pour quoi ? Quel projet ?

Bill était perché au-dessus de leurs fauteuils et les regardaient d'un air sceptique.

-Pour les BUSE bien sûr ! S'exclama aussitôt Anna.

-De quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'on parle ? Interrogea Charlie en prenant un air évident.

-Je vous connais tous les deux, avertit Bill d'un œil soupçonneux. Si vous mijotez encore quelque chose... Gare à vous.

-Pas de preuves, pas d'ennuis... Dit Anna d'un air distrait en regardant ses ongles.

Bill la regarda longuement d'un air amusé, puis se tourna et rejoignit ses amis.

-Il aura des soupçons, remarqua Charlie au bout d'un moment. Il saura tout de suite que c'est nous. Même s'il ne venait pas de nous surprendre, il l'aurait deviné.

-Mais de toute façon il ne dira rien... Assura Anna en regardant le préfet en chef rejoindre son dortoir.

* * *


	6. Entre guérisseur et terroriste

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Entre guérisseur et terroriste...**

Les bras croisés, un sachet remplis de plantes magiques suspendu à une de ses mains, Charlie était en pleine contemplation d'un bocal de Suçacides.

-Si tu en veux, il suffit d'ouvrir la boîte et de te servir... Expliqua très lentement Anna, qui venait de s'approcher tant bien que mal à travers la foule des élèves venus se rationner dans la confiserie Honeydukes, pour être sûre qu'il comprenne bien.

Charlie eut un sourire.

-Mais non, je repensais juste à quelque chose...

Son sourire communicatif s'accentua.

-Cet été, mon frère Fred a donné un Suçacide à mon autre frère Ron, le dernier garçon Weasley, expliqua-t-il. Résultat : Ron a eu la langue trouée et on a dû l'emmener à St Mangouste... Après ça ma mère a couru après Fred à travers la maison en frappant dans le vide avec un balai.

Anna se joignit à Charlie et ils rirent de bon cœur, même si Anna se sentait un peu honteuse de rire de Mme Weasley... Elle était l'une des personnes les plus généreuses qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'étalages de gâteaux, près de la caisse.

-Un lepprechaune au chocolat... Ca devrait suffire... Murmura Anna en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait.

Elle le prit le plus discrètement possible et alla à la caisse payer ses achats, suivie de près par Charlie.

En ce dimanche, la veille du départ de Poudlard, tous les examens étaient finis, et la plupart des élèves se reposaient dans le parc sous un beau soleil de juin. Anna regarda sa montre. Il était précisément quinze heures onze. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bureau et frappa.

-Entrez, dit la voix sèche du professeur Rogue.

Elle s'introduisit à l'intérieur et s'excusa du dérangement auprès de son professeur.

-Cela va faire une semaine que je fais le tour des professeurs pour leur demander leur avis, commença Anna. Leur avis sur l'orientation que je devrais prendre... Je suis déjà passée par les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. Ce sont leurs cours qui me plaisent le plus. Et les vôtres avec, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Tout en parlant, Anna s'était approchée du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Anna semblait à la fois intimidée et anxieuse.

-Je sais que c'est le dernier jour, reprit-elle aussitôt, et c'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète. Il faut que je trouve ma vocation pour l'année prochaine, sinon après ce sera trop tard...

Elle marqua une pause, et Rogue sembla la mesurer du regard. Mais Anna n'avait encore rien à se reprocher... Elle avait effectivement interrogé ses trois autres professeurs les jours précédents à propos de son avenir.

-Que voulez-vous vraiment de moi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Que vous me conseilliez sur le métier que je pourrais faire plus tard... Je me suis documenté et le peu que j'ai lu, rien ne m'a attiré.

Rogue sembla légèrement surpris. Anna devait certainement être la première élève de Gryffondor à lui demander conseil sur son avenir...

-Vous connaissez sûrement le raisonnement à prendre ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Anna. Il faut faire le lien entre ce qu'on aime et ce qu'on sait faire... A votre avis, quel débouché peut avoir le cours de Potion ?

Rogue se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras.

-Il y en a de toute sorte... Répondit-il. Cela va de la préparation de potions destinées au grand commerce, à l'écriture de livres spécialisés dans ce sujet, en passant par la préparation à domicile pour les personnes incompétentes... Mais tout ça ne convient pas du tout à votre niveau... Vous êtes beaucoup trop compétente. Pour vous, il y a par exemple le poste de professeur que j'occupe, mais si vous attendez que je parte, vous allez devoir être terriblement patiente... Sauf bien sûr si le professeur Dumbledore accepte enfin de me confier le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal...

Anna eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Mais ce qui me vient dans l'immédiat à l'esprit, reprit Rogue, ce qui vous conviendrait particulièrement et qui regroupe les autres matières dans lesquelles vous êtes excellentes, c'est le métier de Guérisseur.

Elle en fut soulagée. Elle attendait depuis le début qu'il parle de ce sujet.

Gustin Aderlan arriva dans le Grand Hall en se précipitant. Il venait de croiser dans les cachots le Baron Sanglant, fantôme ténébreux des Serpentard, qui lui avait dit d'une voix d'outre tombe qu'un cadeau à son nom l'attendait au bas des marches de l'escalier de marbres. Le capitaine de Serpentard trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait : à terre, on avait soigneusement posé une grosse boîte à chaussure sur laquelle était écrit en lettres en mouvement : _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

-Mais... Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ! Remarqua un élève de Serpentard qui l'avait suivi de près, au corps noueux et au visage hagard.

-Quelle importance ? S'exclama Aderlan en s'approchant d'un pas rapide vers le paquet.

La première chose qui lui avait sauté aux yeux était un énorme lepprechaune au chocolat à l'aspect savoureux, posé simplement sur le paquet. Il attrapa sans hésiter la boîte et avala la gourmandise en faisant honneur à son aspect glouton.

-C'est vrai qu'être Guérisseur me plairait beaucoup ! Avoua Anna. J'ai discuté il y a peu de temps avec Mme Pomfresh et c'est elle qui m'a mise sur la voix... Mais il paraît qu'il faut avoir un E dans toutes les matières aux ASPIC, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Pas dans toutes les matières, corrigea Rogue. Seulement en Potions, en Botanique, en Métamorphose, en Sortilèges et en Défenses contre les forces du mal...

-Seulement... Répéta Anna en se forçant à sourire.

-Il est vrai que ce sont des études très complexes, mais ce métier demande une énorme responsabilité.

-Je comprend bien... Mais ce qui me gène le plus c'est la Défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un peu comme avec l'Histoire de la Magie, à chaque cours je décroche...

-Et bien, forcez-vous à accrocher, répliqua Rogue d'un ton dur. Il vous faut obligatoirement passer par là si vous souhaitez faire un métier que vous aimez, Miss Prewett. Mais il est vrai que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, cette année, n'a pas été très encourageant. Il reste à espérer que celui de l'année prochaine sera beaucoup plus... capable.

En disant ces derniers mots, il ne faisait aucun doute que Rogue songeait à lui-même.

-Gustin, interrompit alors son camarade, tu... tu entends ?

Aderlan s'arrêta de mâcher, et tendit une oreille. Un étrange sifflement lui parvint, provenant du paquet cadeau toujours emballé. On aurait dit qu'une théière bouillait sur le feu en laissant s'échapper de l'air. Intrigué, il colla son oreille contre le paquet. L'autre fit de même.

-On dirait... Que le bruit s'intensifie ! S'exclama le camarade. Comme...

Aderlan avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec difficulté.

-Comme une bombe ! S'exclama-t-il.

A présent ils n'eurent plus besoin de se coller contre la boîte pour entendre. Le sifflement devenait même de plus en plus assourdissant. C'était comme un compte à rebours. Puis soudain, en l'espace d'une seconde, le bruit fut tellement fort qu'il se faisait entendre dans tout le hall désert. Dans un réflexe, le capitaine de Serpentard lâcha le paquet qui retomba lourdement à terre.

-On dirait que ça va exploser ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre. Cours !

Ils se précipitèrent vers les cachots. Puis soudain, comme si on avait éteint la lumière, le bruit s'arrêta net. S'attendant au pire, ils se couvrirent avec leur main comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne se passa toujours rien. Gustin Aderlan retrouva alors ses esprits.

-C'était simplement une STUPIDE FARCE ! Hurla-t-il, en rage contre lui-même pour s'être laissé si facilement effrayer.

-Tu... tu en es sûr ? Demanda l'autre élève qui tremblait comme une feuille.

Malgré tout, il s'était réfugié derrière la porte qui menait aux cachots, qu'il gardait entrouverte pour pouvoir parler.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Aderlan avec exaspération.

Il traversa le hall à grandes enjambée et attrapa vivement le paquet en le secouant.

-Que je sois viré du Quidditch si ce paquet explose !

Quinze heures quinze. Une énorme explosion jaillit du hall d'entrée de l'école Poudlard et gronda depuis les cachots jusqu'aux couloir rose-bonbon du deuxième étage, en passant par les oreilles de Hagrid le garde-chasse, qui prenait le thé avec un élève passionné par les dragons. La « stupide farce » venait de sauter à la figure de sa victime...

* * *


	7. Le rose vous va si bien !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments tirés de « Harry Potter » ont été créés et appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Rating :** G

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le rose vous va si bien !**

-Vous avez une fois de plus eu de la chance... Vous avez même eu beaucoup de chance...

Bill se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie d'Anna. Ils profitaient des derniers moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble avant que le train ne parte un quart d'heure plus tard. Anna afficha un sourire vainqueur.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chance, contredit-elle. Nous avons simplement tout organisé dans les moindres détails, depuis le goût passionné d'Aderlan pour les lepprechaunes au chocolat, jusqu'au rondes traditionnelles que le baron sanglant effectue dans les couloirs...

-Bien sûr, approuva Bill en hochant la tête. Très ingénieux... Je suppose aussi que vos alibis sont en béton ?

-Ton petit frère prenait tranquillement le thé avec Hagrid tandis que moi je me trouvais dans le bureau de Rogue...

Bill s'arrêta, surpris.

-Tu étais avec Rogue ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es allée te jeter directement dans la gueule du loup ?!

-Non, pas du tout, contredit Anna. Je dirais plutôt que je ne pouvais pas avoir meilleur alibi !

Bill explosa de rire. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Anna reprit la parole.

-Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'après-midi que tu as passée... En plus c'était ton dernier jour.

-Ce n'est rien tu sais, de toute façon les cours sont finis. Et puis j'ai beaucoup rit avec certains professeurs quand nous avons découvert les dégâts causés...

A ce moment précis, des éclats de rires se firent entendre dans tout le parc. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et Anna découvrit enfin le résultat de sa vengeance personnelle : Gustin Aderlan et son camarade de Serpentard traversaient la cours en direction de la gare le plus vite possible, avant que le hall ne soit bondé d'élèves avec leur valise. Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, pliée en deux, comme tous les autres. Gustin Aderlan était totalement devenu rose-bonbon... Sans compter ses vêtements qu'il avait changé, la potion Pingmerium l'avait totalement repeint du bout de ses chaussures jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, en passant par son cou, ses mains, ses joues, ses paupières, sa bouche, ses oreilles... Absolument tout ce qui était visible était devenu aussi rose que le couloir du deuxième étage. Anna n'avait sûrement jamais autant ri de sa vie. Une fois calmé, les yeux en larme, Bill se tourna vers Anna toujours secoué par le rire.

-En fait, en y pensant, je n'aurais pas pu passer de meilleur dernier jour à Poudlard !

Et leur rire redoublèrent.

* * *


End file.
